Golf club covers are known in the art, and include those types of covers that protect the head of a golf club, the shaft of the golf club, or both the head and the shaft with a single cover member.
A number of known variations in club covers may include loose fitting covers, those covering only the club head, sleeve type, zippered, cinched, sewn, structured, and deformable, cropped adjacent the head, elongated to cover the shaft, and the like.
In the event that a club cover is of the fitted type, or even of the sock or sleeve type, there often arises a difficulty in placing the cover on the club head and removing it therefrom. Even further, if the club cover is intended for high end use, employing materials such as neoprene, leather, vinyl, and the like, use of the cover may be even more problematic due to the inherent stiffness and/or high surface friction of those materials.
More specifically, with sock or sleeve-type club head covers, unless there is provided built-in head or hosel protection, these parts of the club are left substantially unprotected from impact damage. Further, they tend to impart a skimpy and cheap appearance, are unable to maintain their form upon removal from a club head, and are therefore less appealing than a fitted head cover. In a loose-fitting bag type hood cover, there exists the problem that the bag will slide off of the club, or that the cover is not in fact protecting the club head, hosel, or shaft. In the event that a large handle is provided on the club cover, the presence can detract from an overall streamlined appearance of the club cover, contribute to crowding in combination with other similar club covers within a bag, and thus be less than desirable.